The Legend Of Gray Wolf
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: Kehidupan masa lalu Gray Wolf yang belum tuntas karena terbunuh,kembali terulang di masa depan. dengan sifat yang sama,dan bentuk yang sama. HUNHAN COUPLE,KRAY COUPLE,CHENMIN COUPLE.
1. Chapter Prolog

_**Author : Kim Jae So**_  
_**  
Cast :**_  
_**  
- Wu Se Hun as Wolf**_  
_**- Xi Lu Han as Human**_  
_**  
Cameo :**_  
_**  
- Wu Yi Fan as Wolf**_  
_**- Zhang Yi Xing as Van HelSing**_  
_**- Wu Xiu Min as Wolf**_  
_**- Kim Jong Dae as Human**_

_**Genre : Romance,Fantasy**_  
_**  
Rating: Aman**_  
_**  
Length : -**_

_**DILARANG COPAST!DILARANG NGE BASH!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**INI CUMAN SEKEDAR SELINGAN DOANG,YANG LAIN BAKAL LANJUT JUGA ,... **_

_**INI UDAH AKU BUAT SAMPE END NYA,.. JADI CUMAN PENGEN POST DOANG ,.. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**2.400 Tahun Yang Lalu**_  
_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Di Desa Lithuania dan Polandia,adalah desa dimana mereka akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala jika bulan purnama tiba. Melalui perubahan menjadi manusia serigala abu-abu mereka yakin semua apa yang mereka inginkan akan terwujud._

_Sekali mereka berubah menjadi manusia serigala abu-abu,maka yang ada adalah kelicikan dan kekejaman seekor serigala._

_Penyebab mereka menjadi seorang manusia serigala abu-abu adalah perjanjian antara manusia dan serigala. Perjanjian ini dinamakan Satyricon. Yang berisi tentang:_

_1). Siapapun yang memanggil Gray Wolf,maka dia harus memberikan 3 tumbal. _

_2). Jika memanggil tapi tak di beri tumbal,maka seluruh desa akan menjadi serigala abu-abu pada bulan purnama. _

_Itu adalah isi perjanjian antara penduduk desa itu dengan para serigala. Tapi,ada 1 orang yang melanggar. Dari Keluarga Zhang,mereka adalah Van HelSing yang terkenal dengan kehebatan nya. Mereka sengaja membuat ritual pemanggilan serigala abu-abu untuk memusnahkan mereka._

_Dan pada malam itu,bulan purnama. Keluarga Zhang melakukan ritual itu,tanpa ada tumbal yang akan di berikan._

_._

_._

_._

"Ya! Xi Lu Han! berhenti membaca cerita yang belum tentu benar". kata teman sebangku nya,Wu Se Hun.

"Ini kenyataan Se Hun! mama ku pernah bercerita juga tentang ini". kata Lu Han si namja manis ini sambil membolak balikkan buku nya.

"Ish!dan kau akan berpikir Lay gege itu Van HelSing?". tanya Se Hun.

"Eh?kok Lay di bawa-bawa?". kata Lu Han dengan tatapan polos nya.

ma marga nya kan Zhang". kata Se Hun natap Lu Han.

"Tidak begitu juga SeHunnie. tapi apa kau percaya ada manusia serigala abu-abu". tanya Lu Han pada SeHun.

"Tidak,untuk apa percaya yang begituan". kata Se Hun tanpa menatap Lu Han.

"Sehunnie w ayolah percaya! ini kan termasuk sejarah". kata Lu Han ber aegyo ria,walaupun Sehun tak melihat dirinya.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak". sahut Se Hun.

"Oh ya aku mau tanya. kita sudah berteman hampir 3 tahun lama nya. tapi aku belum pernah berkunjung ke rumahmu. bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah aku kerumahmu?". kata Lu Han semangat.

"Aku banyak kerjaan. jadi tak bisa". sahut Se Hun cuek.

"Kok gitu?selalu saja seperti itu. eh?Sehun?kok suhu tubuh mu selalu dingin sih?". kata Lu Han sambil memegang lengan Sehun.

"Dari dulu juga begitu". kata Sehun cuek.

"Ihh , Sehunnie. selalu saja cuek padaku?aku kurang apa sih?apa aku punya salah padamu?kau hanya mau berbicara dengan Xiumin dan Kris". kata Lu Han cemberut.

"Itu karena mereka berdua gege ku". kata Se Hun.

"Jadi kau tak mengganggap ku gege?". kata Lu Han berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak,kau kan kekasihku". kata Se Hun.

.

.

.

"Khukhukhukhukhu,aku sudah menemukan persembunyian para serigala abu-abu itu. aku akan memusnahkan kalian untuk kedua kali nya". kata seorang namja cantik sembari membersihkan alat-alat di dalam lemarinya.

"Bagaimana?apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang untuk dijadikan pendamping?". tanya seorang namja tampan dan terlampau tinggi ini pada adik nya.

"Kurasa belum ge. mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menemukan nya". jawab namja cantik dan manis ini.

"Aku sudah,tapi ini tantangan yang berat bagiku".

"Tantangan yang berat ge?maksud nya?".

"Dia seorang Van HelSing".

.

.

.

TBC

JANGAN LUPA COMENT YAW,...

SALAM MALAS DARI AUTHOR #Plak


	2. Chapter 1 : Sebuah Rahasia

_**Author : Kim Jae So**_  
_**  
Cast :**_  
_**  
- Wu Se Hun as Wolf**_  
_**- Xi Lu Han as Human**_  
_**  
Cameo :**_  
_**  
- Wu Yi Fan as Wolf**_  
_**- Zhang Yi Xing as Van HelSing**_  
_**- Wu Xiu Min as Wolf**_  
_**- Kim Jong Dae as Human**_

_**Genre : Romance,Fantasy**_  
_**  
Rating: Sedikit Aman**_  
_**  
Length : -**_

_**DILARANG COPAST!DILARANG NGE BASH!**_

_**2.400 Tahun Yang Lalu**_  
_**  
**_

_Di Desa Lithuania dan Polandia,adalah desa dimana mereka akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala jika bulan purnama tiba. Melalui perubahan menjadi manusia serigala abu-abu mereka yakin semua apa yang mereka inginkan akan terwujud._

_Sekali mereka berubah menjadi manusia serigala abu-abu,maka yang ada adalah kelicikan dan kekejaman seekor serigala._

_Penyebab mereka menjadi seorang manusia serigala abu-abu adalah perjanjian antara manusia dan serigala. Perjanjian ini dinamakan Satyricon. Yang berisi tentang:_

_1). Siapapun yang memanggil Gray Wolf,maka dia harus memberikan 3 tumbal. _

_2). Jika memanggil tapi tak di beri tumbal,maka seluruh desa akan menjadi serigala abu-abu pada bulan purnama. _

_Itu adalah isi perjanjian antara penduduk desa itu dengan para serigala. Tapi,ada 1 orang yang melanggar. Dari Keluarga Zhang,mereka adalah Van HelSing yang terkenal dengan kehebatan nya. Mereka sengaja membuat ritual pemanggilan serigala abu-abu untuk memusnahkan mereka._

_Dan pada malam itu,bulan purnama. Keluarga Zhang melakukan ritual itu,tanpa ada tumbal yang akan di berikan. _

Lu Han POV

.

.

.

Sejak pertama aku melihat Sehun,aku sudah jatuh cinta pada nya. Tapi apakah dia juga mencintaiku?Aku harap dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan ku.

Ini adalah tahun ketiga aku mengenal nya,dia yang populer,pintar,dan sebagai idola sekolah. Aku memang dekat dengan Sehun,tetapi tetap saja dia masih bersikap cuek padaku.

Aku juga merasa bingung,kenapa suhu tubuh nya selalu dingin?Kedua gege nya juga begitu. Tapi tak masalah aku tetap mencintai nya ^o^ . kekeke~ , aku seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Kulirik Sehun yang berada di sebelahku,kyaaa tampan sekali .

"Ada apa ge?Kenapa melirikku terus?Tenang saja aku takkan hilang." Aku menahan napas ku sesaat ketika mendengar suara husky nya #what?Sehun bersuara Husky?gaksalah?#.

"A-aniyo,aku hanya ingin melirik,iya hanya ingin melirik." Kataku kikuk.

"Kalau suka bilang saja ge." Kata Sehun tersenyum cool. "Iyaa!Aku suka banget sama Sehunnie." Batinku.

"A-apaan siihh?" Kataku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku sudah tahu kau suka padaku sejak dulu ge." Woahhh! Kalau dia tahu?Kenapa tidak menembakku sih?.

"Aku juga mencintaimu ge,wo ai ni." Kata Sehun menatapku dengan dalam.

"Ah?"

"Kau mau kan ge?Jadi namjachinguku?" Tanya Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajahku.

"Umh,ya. Wo ye ai ni Sehunnie," Kataku dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Akhirnya aku dan Sehun resmi berpacaran :) kyaaaa senang nya.

Luhan POV end

.

.

.

Kris POV

.

.

.

Aku melihat nya dari jauh lagi,hm dia semakin cantik setelah ribuan tahun mengenalnya. Tapi seperti nya dia sudah sadar akan dirinya yang seorang Van Helsing! Ini benar-benar membahayakan,seperti nya aku harus cepat-cepat membuat nya mencintaiku dan melupakkan dendam keluarga.

Aku sudah lelah harus berenkarnasi terus dalam hidupku,dan dengan tujuan yang sama. Yaitu membuat Yi Xing mencintaiku dan melupakan dendam keluarga ribuan tahun lalu.

Semoga saja aku berhasil membuat nya jatuh cinta padaku.

Kris POV end

.

.

.

Sehun POV

.

.

.

Sudah kuduga jika Luhan ge mencintaiku,ini bisa dijadikan senjata untuk keluarga Van Helsing sialan itu! Mudah juga mendapatkan Luhan ge.

"Sehunnie,nanti makan siang bersama?" Tanya Luhan ge tersenyum. "Manis." Batinku.

"Boleh My Lulu." Balasku sembari menarik nya duduk di pangkuanku. Aku ingin memainkan nya terlebih dahulu.

"S-ssehuuniee." Sepertinya Luhan ge terkejut,menarik sekali namja cantik ini.

Ku rengkuh pinggang ramping nya dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah nya. Segera saja kucium bibir mungil nya yang menggoda,ku tekan tengkuk nya dengan tanganku.

Aku memperdalam ciuman panas kami,dengan sedikit nakal tangan kanan kumasukkan ke dalam seragam Luhan,aku sedikit memilin nipple mungil nya.

"Hhh sehunnieee." Desah Luhan.

Aku sangat suka ekspresi wajah nya. Benar-benar menggoda.

Ciumanku beralih pada leher jenjang nya. Tangan ku juga tak diam saja,tangan ku tetap memilin nipple mungilnya. Luhan sedikit menggeliat di pangkuanku.

Karena merasa cukup sudah memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher nikmat nya,aku segera membuka seragam nya dan mengulum nipple pink nya.

"Shhh sehunnie ini di sekolahhh." Desahan demi desahan pun keluar dari bibir basah Luhan. Grr! Celanaku menyempit.

.

.

.

TBC OR END ?

.

.

Salam malas dari author #plak

Makasih untuk

.

.

_**Yuri Choi|Sari2min|Widyaflys24|Ohristi95|BabySulayDo**_

Untuk ripiu kalian,.. makasih banyak.


	3. Chapter 2 : Sebuah Mimpi

_**uthor : Kim Jae So**_  
_**  
Cast :**_  
_**  
- Wu Se Hun as Wolf**_  
_**- Xi Lu Han as Human**_  
_**  
Cameo :**_  
_**  
- Wu Yi Fan as Wolf**_  
_**- Zhang Yi Xing as Van HelSing**_  
_**- Wu Xiu Min as Wolf**_  
_**- Kim Jong Dae as Human**_  
_**- Park ChanYeol as Vampire **_  
_**- Byun Baek Hyun as Human **_

_**Genre : Romance,Fantasy**_  
_**  
Rating: Sedikit Aman**_  
_**  
Length : -**_

_**DILARANG COPAST!DILARANG NGE BASH!**_

_**2.400 Tahun Yang Lalu**_  
_**  
**_

_Di Desa Lithuania dan Polandia,adalah desa dimana mereka akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala jika bulan purnama tiba. Melalui perubahan menjadi manusia serigala abu-abu mereka yakin semua apa yang mereka inginkan akan terwujud._

_Sekali mereka berubah menjadi manusia serigala abu-abu,maka yang ada adalah kelicikan dan kekejaman seekor serigala._

_Penyebab mereka menjadi seorang manusia serigala abu-abu adalah perjanjian antara manusia dan serigala. Perjanjian ini dinamakan Satyricon. Yang berisi tentang:_

_1). Siapapun yang memanggil Gray Wolf,maka dia harus memberikan 3 tumbal. _

_2). Jika memanggil tapi tak di beri tumbal,maka seluruh desa akan menjadi serigala abu-abu pada bulan purnama. _

_Itu adalah isi perjanjian antara penduduk desa itu dengan para serigala. Tapi,ada 1 orang yang melanggar. Dari Keluarga Zhang,mereka adalah Van HelSing yang terkenal dengan kehebatan nya. Mereka sengaja membuat ritual pemanggilan serigala abu-abu untuk memusnahkan mereka._

_Dan pada malam itu,bulan purnama. Keluarga Zhang melakukan ritual itu,tanpa ada tumbal yang akan di berikan. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"_Ehem,..Ehem." Tiba-tiba saja kegiatan Sehun yang sedang mencumbu Luhan berhenti karena seseorang mengganggu acara nya.

"Aigoo! Sehun dan Luhan! Bercumbu tidak tahu tempat." Ucap namja tampan ini.

"Biarkan saja,kau juga begitu ChanYeol." Jawab namja manis di sebelah ChanYeol.

"Cih!Kalian ini penganggu,ayo Lu kita cari tempat lain." Kata Sehun yang mampu membuat wajah Luhan memerah karena malu.

"Nde Sehunnie." Patuh Luhan.

"Aigo! Anak muda jaman sekarang." Pekik ChanYeol sembari menggelengkan kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sudahlah Channie,temani aku mengerjakan tugas." Kata namja manis ini.

"Oke Baekkie sayang." Gombal ChanYeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie?Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan sembari membetulkan kancing seragam nya.

"Ke perpustakaan." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Sehunnie mau pinjam buku?Tapi kan penjaga nya belum datang." Kata Luhan dengan polos nya.

"Itu malah bagus Luhannie."

"Kok gitu sih Sehunnie?"

"Iya,kita bisa lanjutkan yang tadi."

"Yaa!Sehunnie pervert."

"Dari dulu sayang." Goda Sehun.

"Uh!Menyebalkann." Pekik Luhan kesal.

"Hahaha kau sangat imut jika marah Luhannie." Goda Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial seminggu lagi adalah malam bulan purnama! Dimana aku harus menjadikan seseorang untuk jadi pendampingku. Tapi?Aku belum mendapatkan nya." Batin Kris kesal.

"Memikirkan apa ge?" Tanya XiuMin pada Kris.

"Seminggu lagi bulan purnama didi,Aku belum mendapatkan nya." Balas Kris.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya XiuMin tak mengerti.

"Zhang Yi Xing." Kata Kris.

"Oh Van Helsing itu. Aku mengerti,kenapa tak kau dekati saja langsung?" Tanya XiuMin.

"Dia sudah sadar dan mengingat kejadian ribuan tahun lalu,Bagaimana aku mendekatinya didi?" Tanya Kris lemah.

"Tapi setidaknya,dia akan mengingat. Cinta kalian." Kata XiuMin.

.

.

.

.

.

"ChanYeol?" Panggil BaekHyun.

"Nde Baekkie?" Jawab ChanYeol.

"Kenapa aku merasa merinding jika di dekatmu dan Sehun?" Tanya BaekHyun bingung.

"Karena aku tampan." Jawab ChanYeol sembari tersenyum _'jenaka'_. "Itu karena aku dan Sehun berbeda dari mu Baekkie." Batin ChanYeol.

"Yaa!Kalau itu benar sih / ." Kata BaekHyun malu-malu.

"Hahahaha kau manis sekali chagi." Goda ChanYeol.

"Jangan menggodaku bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yi Xing." Panggil namja tampan ini.

"Eh?Chen?Ada apa?" Tanya Yi Xing.

"Emh,kau kan suka dengan hal-hal mistis,Aku ingin tanya." Kata Chen.

"Apa itu Chen?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi."

"Semua orang kan bermimpi Chen." Kata Yi Xing bingung.

"Maksudku bukan itu,yang ini aneh. Dan sudah 3x berturut-turut mimpiku selalu sama." Curhat Chen.

"Apa itu?Aku jadi penasaran."

"Aku sedang berada di zaman dulu kala,Aku melihat seorang namja cantik dan aku mengejarnya tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi Wolf,lebih tepat nya **Gray Wolf**. " Kata Chen.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

salam malas dari author #plak

nd eng ing eng ,... aku tambahin cast ,.. yaituu CHANBAEK ^o^

semoga suka :D

.

.

.

Balasan ripiu

_**NabilaAmalia5 : Gomawo ripiu nya,. ini udah lanjut :D**_

_**Miparkland : nanti situ juga tahu,tujuan asli nya Sehunna,.. kekekee :D gomawo udh mau ripiu,..  
**_

_**BabySulayDo : ini lanjutan nya ,.. kekekee~ ,.. gomawo udh ripiu nde,..  
**_

_**JihyunKwon2 : ohh SAMA DONG,. aku suka semua pairing exo nd crack pair nya,. kekee~,.. ditunggu ndee,..  
**_

_**WidyaFyls24 : keekekeke~,... gomawo ripiu nya,.. ini udh lanjut,.  
**_

_**Lee Seung Tae : hehehehee~,.. aku juga pensaran (?) ... arigatou gozaimasu ,.. Yūjin,.. Hai, kanojo no hanashi o matteita :D ,..  
**_

_**Ryu ChanHyun : Hehehehe,.. makasih nde atas ripiu nya ,.. hihihihhii,.. makasih udh dibilang kerendd,.  
**_

_**Ohristi95 : hehehehe~ sama dong.. aku juga suka HUNHAN nd KRAY,. pokok nya EXO pairing nd crack pairing nya aku suka semua nya ,.. makasih atas ripiu nya nde,..  
**_


End file.
